T'es où?
by kaneda26
Summary: Kurama fait découvrir à Hiei les joies de... la technologie. Yaoi. One shot débile.


Auteur: kaneda26

Et blabla habituel.

Avertissement: One-shot débile.

**T'es où?**

« J'en veux pas.

-Hiei. C'est très pratique, tu vas pouvoir appeler tous tes amis...

-Mes quoi?

-...et leur parler.

-Parler de quoi?

-Et puis, je pourrais t'appeler aussi!

-Hn. »

Le petit démon attrapa à contre-coeur l'appareil. Kurama se plaça derrière lui, ses longs cheveux effleurant la nuque de Hiei.

« Là, c'est mon numéro, y suffit juste que t'appuie sur ce bouton et hop, tu m'appelles. Là, c'est Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara...

-Pourquoi j'appellerais cet abruti?

-Pour les messages, on verra plus tard. Et puis, si tu n'as plus de crédit, je t'achèterais une nouvelle carte. »

Hiei battit des paupières.

« Les ningens paient pour avoir ça?

-Evidemment. Mais t'inquiètes pas, t'auras pas à braquer une mamie, je payerais.

-J'ai arrêté les mamies, ça court pas assez vite.

-Hiei!

-J'ai essayé les gamins. C'est marrant, ça court partout en criant comme de la volaille.

-Hiei!

-J'plaisante. »

Kurama soupira et continua d'expliquer le fonctionnement du portable au petit démon qui manquait de bonne volonté.

Après une demie-heure de cours, Hiei soupira:

« C'est crétin comme truc! Les ningens sont débiles.

-Hiei-euh! Kuwabara, je dis pas mais est-ce que tu sous-entendrais que ma mère est débile?

-Ta mère n'est pas une ningen.

-Tiens donc!

-Elle m'a fait porter une salopette rose toute rembourrée la dernière fois parce qu'il neigeait. Et un bonnet! Elle est machiavélique! Si elle est pas yohkai après ça!

-Mais t'étais tellement mignon!

-Tu crois que tu peux t'étouffer si t'avales ce truc? »

Hiei brandit le téléphone d'un air menaçant.

-----

« Hiei, t'es où?

-Chez Mukuro.

-Viens ce soir. Yusuke organise une fête.

-Ben tu diras que j'étais pas au courant.

-Hiieeeiiii...

-Ca va, je viens. »

-----

« Hiei, t'es où?

-...

-Hiei?

-Tu peux arrêter de bouger deux minutes, bordel!

-Mais je bouge pas!

-Je parle au mec que je suis en train d'essayer de découper en morceaux! Il bouge trop vite!

-Ah. Attends... est-ce que c'est un yohkai avec une grande langue qui va jusqu'au sol?

-...

-Non, parce que si c'est ça, il faut viser son ombre. C'est son point d'ancrage et tu peux le tuer comme ça. Par contre, si c'est un yohkai à grande langue et aux pieds velus, ça risque de ne rien faire du tout. Dans ce cas, tu dois l'attirer près d'un cours d'eau et le noyer...

-...

-Hiei? Tu m'écoutes? Je suis en train d'essayer de t'aider là!

-C'était PAS aidant! Y m'a tout englué, ce con! Je veux le ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau!

-Ah... Dans ce cas, c'était un yohkai à grande langue bleue. T'aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais prévenu! Il jette une sorte de glue sur son adversaire.

-...

-Hiei?

-J'te déteste... »

-----

« Hiei, t'es où?

-Mmmm...grrrr...

-Hein? J't'entends mal, T'ES OU?

-DANS UN ARBRE! C'est possible de faire la sieste tranquille?

-Viens chez moi.

-Pas envie.

-J'ai des cookies.

-Ca va, je viens. »

-----

« Hiei, t'es où?

-Aux chiottes! J'ai le droit?!

-...

-...

-J'te rappelle plus tard.

-Hn. »

-----

Au bout d'une semaine de surveillance accrue, Hiei n'était pas loin de penser que les ningens qui avait inventé cette chose immonde étaient sans aucun doute plus maléfiques qu'une troupe de yohkais au grand complet. Et il était quasiment sûr que Kurama avait participé à l'élaboration de cet engin démoniaque!

Kurama était totalement diabolique. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, il pouvait savoir où se trouvait Hiei, c'était totalement flippant!

Il était à deux doigts de carboniser le portable quand il sonna à nouveau.

« Hiei, t'es où?

-Je pousse des wagonnets au fond d'une mine.

-... Très spirituel, Hiei. Viens chez moi.

-Hn.

-Viens, j'ai préparé à manger.

-Hn!

-Hiei! Viens, il y a du gâteau en dessert!

-Hn!

-Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir! Tu peux pas arrêter de bouder deux minutes?!

-...

-Hiei, viens... Il fait froid... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me réchauffer...

-...

-Hiei?

-Ca va, je viens... »

-----

A l'aide de son jagan, Hiei put savoir que Kurama était en-bas et que le repas n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Par habitude, Hiei dissimula son énergie avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Il se laissa glisser à l'intérieur par la fenêtre ouverte. Avant de jeter son manteau sur une chaise, il sortit son portable de sa poche. Il constata alors que l'appareil ne marchait plus. Il avait beau appuyer sur tous les boutons, plus rien ne s'allumait. L'avait-il cassé? Est-ce que c'était tombé en panne? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui était resté bloqué dans ses poumons pendant longtemps et rangea l'appareil.

Hiei enleva ses bottes et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il croisa les bras derrière la nuque. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il allait devenir complètement fou!

Il rabattit la couette sur lui et se recroquevilla dans le lit.

Le problème, c'était Kurama. Parce qu'on avait beau dire que Hiei était une tête de mule, dans ce domaine, Kurama remportait la palme haut la main.

Hiei entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne bougea pas.

Il souleva à peine la couette pour voir ce qui se passait.

Kurama venait d'entrer. Il n'avait remarqué ni le manteau qui était tombé sur le sol, ni les bottes poussées en vrac sous le lit. Il pianotait avec rapidité sur son téléphone.

« Hiei, réponds! Bon sang, t'es où? »

Le yohko se laissa tomber sur le lit avec énervement, évitant de justesse Hiei.

Il posa le portable sur la table de nuit et murmura à voix-haute:

« Hiei, t'es où? »

Il fit un bond d'un mètre de haut quand une main lui effleura le bas du dos.

Main qui resta un petit moment avant de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse légère.

« Derrière toi... »

Kurama se retourna, Hiei sortit de sous la couette.

« Je t'ai appelé...

-Hn...

-Et t'as pas répondu! Tu aurais pû répondre! C'est trop demander?»

Kurama était un emmerdeur mais il y avait un bon moyen pour éviter les sermons.

Et Hiei l'utilisa sans aucun remord.

Il attrapa les lèvres du yohko entre les siennes.

-----

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés tous les deux, bien au chaud, le portable de Kurama émit un léger bruit. Hiei fronça les sourcils. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix!

Mais Kurama attrapa juste l'engin en marmonnant:

« Zut! Plus de batteries! Faut que je le charge avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. »

Une révélation se fit dans l'esprit du petit démon. Ces machines avaient une autonomie limitée!

Il observa Kurama brancher l'appareil avec autant de calme qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il jubilait à l'intérieur.

Puis Kurama vint se recoucher près de lui.

Hiei ferait celui qui ne savait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait rien à la technologie ningen.

Ca devrait lui procurer au moins trois à quatre jours de paix.

Il serra Kurama dans ses bras. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas supporter en amour quand même!

**FIN**

voilà, c'est con, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais bon... comme je reprends les fics après un long moment d'absence, je suis pas forcément au top de mon imagination.

A plus et laissez des reviews.


End file.
